The TRUE Angel Sanctuary
by Eike and Mai
Summary: What we think the first three episodes should have been like. Um, if you don't like yaoi, stay away. Or read, and flame us ^_^


The TRUE Angel Sanctuary  
  
by Eike and Mai (Mai wrote the sex scenes!)  
  
  
-long version-  
  
So there was a fight. Setsuna almost got beat up  
'cus his sister distracted him. Lying on the ground,  
half naked... no, wait. Clothed. Fully clothed. Or not.  
Whichever you prefer. (We prefer half-naked, we do.)  
  
//I want to do the nasty... // He thought as Sarah  
ran towards him. //I want to do the nasty... with Kira-  
sempai!//  
  
Hahah! We got you there! You thought he was thinking  
about his sister, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? You were   
wrong. We're yaoi fangirls. And we hate Sarah.  
  
Anyways, Sarah came along and beat him up some  
more. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SKIP MY DATE?"  
She demanded.  
  
//I'd rather go on a date with Kira...//  
  
Kira was standing there, next to him. He saved him from  
those mean druggies. Remember? Haven't you watched  
the anime yet?   
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah. But I think it's silly for siblings to go  
on a date." He said as he got up. And those are his true  
feelings! Not those lies he tells her to protect her. Why  
should he protect her? She always makes him lose his  
fights.  
  
Kira was still standing there. He took Setsuna into his arms  
and said seductively, "Want to see the inside of my room,   
little boy?"  
  
Setsuna blushed. Sarah got mad and kicked Kira.   
"Oy, he's going on a date with me!"  
  
Kira stared at her. "Hey, if you're not careful Sarah,  
people might think you love your brother... in an incestuous  
way..."  
  
Sarah blushed and stammered some nonsense.  
While she was stammering, Kira carried Setsuna away in his  
arms. Somewhere where no incestuous girls could get to them.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Katan was giving Rosiel a blow-job.   
  
... We can't think of anything else to put here. I mean, we wanted  
some Katan/Rosiel action... but what else to write? It's too soon  
for a full out sex scene. Plus, our imaginations ran away at the sight of   
Katan giving Rosiel a blow-job, his pouty lips around his... Nevermind..   
you have imaginations of your own....  
  
We'll come back to this later.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Since Rosiel is way to busy to posess anybody, the druggies  
are still alive and well... wandering around, trying to sell   
drugs to anybody that will buy them (that's half the student body,  
but whatever). Behind that weird important tree that shows   
up all the time because it's part of the setting, Arachne  
and Kurai were looking for Alexiel.   
  
Arachne looks at the blond druggie, and said "Wow, he's  
one hot mofo!"  
  
Kurai looked at him strangely. "Mofo?"  
  
"It's human slang. I picked it up. It means..."  
  
"Hey, hot babe, want some drugs?" Kato asked.  
  
Arachne shook his/her head. "No, baby, I want you."   
*wink wink* ^_~  
  
So they went to Kato's apartment. Kato was so drugged he didn't  
even notice that Arachne was male.  
  
Kurai was crying in the rain. She was all alone.... (you didn't know  
she was female? We spoiled it! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Last we left Setsuna, he was asleep in Kira's arms. Kira, having nowhere  
else to put him, laid him down on Sarah's bed. Kira goes home, even   
though deep in his heart he really wanted to ravish uncouncious Setsuna.   
But he really was not welcome at the Mudou home, so he left, sadly.  
  
Sarah came home crying, dejected at being dumped by Setsuna and Kira.   
To her surprise, as she opens the door to her bedroom, she saw Setsuna  
lying on her bed, as if he were her sleeping beauty. She slowly approches  
the bed and deposits a soft kiss on Setsuna's lips.   
  
Setsuna, disgusted at having his sister kiss him-- besides, it was a bad   
kiss-- woke up with a start. Sarah, in her own little delusional world,   
ignores the fact that Setsuna is wiping away his lips in disgust, and thinks   
she woke up her sleeping beauty out of love.  
  
Dishes clattered to the ground. Both of them turned around, and saw as the   
mother stared at the scene with wide eyes, dropping a tray of teacups.  
"Setsuna!" she yelled, "How dare you kiss my poor, virginal little girl?!"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "You're wrong, mom. I love Setsuna! I   
always have! He's the love of my life..."  
  
Setsuna stared at her in shock. "But... Sarah... I'm gay."  
  
There was a gasp from both Sarah and his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you guys knew."  
  
The mom spontaneously combusted (we don't like her). This was a   
manefestation of Alexiel's powers. Sarah had already run out,  
crying. She refused to believe it. After a couple of hours, she decided  
she must have misunderstood him. He probably meant he was  
happy. Yeah. HAPPY!  
  
And he really was happy when she entered her home again.  
Kira was there, in her room, on her bed, with her brother, doing  
the nasty...  
  
"W-w-what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kira looked up from their sweaty, passionate embrace.  
"What does it look like, you incestuous bitch?"  
  
She grabbed the ring from her table, taking a quick peek at  
her brother all hot, sweaty and naked, and then ran to her  
balcony. She was going to throw the ring away, because it  
had lost its meaning, then decided that her life was worthless,  
so she jumped over with the ring. She died in a bloody heap  
on the sidewalk. Setsuna was too busy writhing in pleasure  
to notice.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ka~~~tan!" Rosiel yelled out through the halls of wherever-  
the-hell they're staying.  
  
Katan quickly rushed into his master's room. "Yes, Rosiel-sama?  
What can I do for you, master?"  
  
Rosiel blinked and thought for a bit. "I want a bubble bath."  
  
Okay. So Katan went and prepared a bubble bath. Rosiel came   
into the bathroom, dressed in only a short, skimpy silk robe   
(Fanservice!!). Rosiel slowly slid off his robe, and walked into  
the hot waters of the jacuzzi. Katan stripped off his shirt to better   
help Rosiel bathe. Katan sensually massaged Rosiel's strong   
shoulders. Rosiel moaned under Katan's gentle fingers, "Oh Katan,   
that feels soooo good!"  
  
Next, Katan started to wash Rosiel-sama's hair. After dunking his  
beautiful, long, lavender hair under the water, Katan started   
to lather Rosiel's hair with Herbal Essences(c) Shampoo and   
Conditioner for an orgasmic experience (not that they need   
any help in those matters!).   
  
"Oh yes, yes!!" Rosiel screamed in pleasure. Rosiel's hair   
was now silky to touch. "Ne, Katan, that felt good...   
Do you want me to wash your hair? I really wouldn't   
mind.." Rosiel said, tracing his long fingers sensuously up  
Katan's bare arms.  
  
Katan starts pulling the strings of his pants.... We decide   
to leave this happy couple now, since we value their   
privacy in this most intimate moment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goodnight moon, Goodnight stars, Goodnight Sun (even though  
its no here at the present moment), Goodnight Katou and  
the transvestite he is fucking, Goodnight Nanatsuya and  
the no longer incestuous hot guy, Goodnight heap of blood and  
guts on the sidewalk (previously known as Sarah), Goodnight  
divine lavender haired bishies doing the nasty, Goodnight all  
good and sexy creatures under God. And to all a goodnight.   
  
Oh, and goodnight Kurai, who is now at a Häagen-Dazs eating   
a nice big dulce de leche ice-cream cone (no sexual connotations  
involved), who is no longer crying.  
  
  
-short version-  
  
Sarah sees Arachne naked and then dies of a heart attack.  
Nobody cares. Setsuna, now without a lover, rushes towards  
Sakuya's welcoming arms. They screw all night long.  
Katan and Rosiel do too. Rosiel doesn't hate Setsuna anymore,  
because he lost his little sister complex. The End. 


End file.
